


Oh Cypress Tree, Oh Cypress Tree

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, more gabenath fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: The Agrestes pick out their Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Oh Cypress Tree, Oh Cypress Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A non-betad drabble for the winter prompt from the GNBCAAC server "picking a real Christmas tree"

It was December 11th and the newest member of the Agreste family was due in a week. Gabriel had been consumed with work, trying to catch up before the baby was born. Nathalie was helping despite how many times he insisted that she rested. She told him that she would rest when the baby was here but until then she refused  _ not _ to work. The baby was coming soon and Christmas just after that, and they still hadn’t picked out their holiday tree. Gabriel drove Adrien and his very pregnant wife to the closest Christmas tree farm. Nathalie smiled nearly the entire drive due to Adrien’s excitement about getting the tree with his family.

The drive wasn’t terribly long. After they parked, Adrien stepped out of the car and walked a few feet away to look at the trees as best as he could without drifting too far from the car. 

“You can still stay in the car.” Gabriel reminded his wife before he exited the driver’s seat.

“And miss seeing Adrien this excited? No. And I’ve told you many times that walks are good for the baby.”

He didn’t think she would stay in the car but he had to try. He walked over to the passenger’s side to open Nathalie’s door and helped her to stand. She was wearing a thick white maternity dress with a small belt, fleece tights, and a grey coat with a diamond pattern (One of the many pregnancy dresses that Gabriel designed for her). Gabriel kept his arm around Nathalie’s waist to help maintain her balance as they walked towards the trees. Adrien turned to see that his parents were out of the car and heading his way. Even though he was excited out of his mind, he made sure to stay near them, despite their understandably slow pace. 

“Ooo I like this one!” He said standing in front of one tree. Then he rushed to another one, “Oh but this one is way better.”

“Those two are a bit smaller than our usual tree.” Gabriel pointed out.

“True.” Adrien agreed and tilted his gaze to the tips of the trees to keep height in mind, walking past a few more.

Nathalie hummed and slowed down her walking significantly, putting her hand on the side of her stomach. Gabriel stopped walking, being filled with worry that something might have happened, “Are you alright, darling?”

“I’m fine.” She nods with her eyes closed and a tired smile.

“We can go back to the car if you need to.”

Adrien checked to make sure the gap between him and his parents wasn’t too big but saw that they had stopped. He rushed over. “Is Nathalie alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine. The baby is just excited.” She rubbed her bump gently and appeared to be fine.

Gabriel gave Adrien permission to continue forward with a nod. The young blonde turned back around and walked a few trees ahead, Nathalie and Gabriel following steadily behind. The three Agrestes arrived at another row of trees with a sign that read “Cypress trees”.

“Ooo Cypress trees sound cool!” Adrien entered the new row of trees.

Nathalie laughed slightly.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

She rubbed the top of her stomach contently, “He’s really enjoying this.”

“Well that’s good that he likes Christmas trees! Since he’s gonna be born so close to Christmas.” Adrien said.

“It’s still very possible that the baby will be born on Christmas.” Gabriel reminded.

“Oh, I hope not. He’s due on the eighteenth. I do  _ not _ need to be pregnant for another week if I don’t have to.”

“He might decide to be fashionably late.”

“Well this little guy should know the importance of being on time.”

“When are you guys going to pick a name?” Adrien asked.

“As soon as we find one we both like.” His father answered.

Nathalie starts humming ‘Oh Christmas Tree’ then thought out loud, “Cypress tree.”

“I believe the song goes ‘Oh Christmas Tree’, darling.”

“No, I was just thinking, the name sounds rather nice.”

“These trees are all rather nice! I think we should definitely get a Cypress one!” Adrien ran between three trees in front of him, trying to pick the perfect one of the three. “How bout this one!”

Gabriel examined the tree his son picked out. “Looks like a wonderful pick, Adrien.. What do you think, Nathalie?” He turns to see her face scrunched and in pain. “Nathalie?” 

Then her eyes shot open. “Gabriel…”

“Y- yes?”

“I think my water just broke.”

“Wh- the baby’s coming?”

So they weren’t able to pick out their tree until some time later. But they got an early Christmas present.

_ Cypress Agreste born December 11th, 2018. _

* * *

A few years later the Agrestes were back at the tree farm with two excited sons.

Cypress ran around looking for a specific type of tree…

“MY TREES!” He yelled as he found the sign ‘Cypress Trees’ and scurried his little legs through the rows of the trees he was named after.

“Mother, sing the song! sing the song!”

“What song?” She pretended not to know.

“The tree song! my tree song!”

“Oh Christmas Tree?”

“Cypress tree song!” He jumps in excitement.

Nathalie picked up her son and sang as they all continued walking, “Oh Cypress Tree, oh Cypress Tree. What happiness you bring me.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I mostly just wanted to write a fic where Nathalie sang Cypress the Christmas Tree song. and just ended up with this.  
> I also altered the French lyrics of the song to fit his name as well :P “Mon beau Cypress, roi de forêts. Que j’aime ta coiffure”  
> Oh and Nathalie's maternity outfit was definitely based on an outfit I saw on MyMayura's pinterest board for tutb.
> 
> Merry Christmas all!


End file.
